At Last
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: Kurt and Blaine finally reconcile, only to meet up after Regionals to rediscover and learn each other all over again. Spoilers for 4x22. Contains: smut, frottage and copious amounts of fluff.


**Author's Note: A Klaine Reunion fic regarding spoilers for 4x22. **

**Warnings: Smut and copious amounts of fluff**

* * *

They're meant to be with the New Directions, having dinner at Breadstix. A 'one last get together' to cheer them up and to bid farewell to the seniors. All of that was thrown out of the window when Kurt quite literally dragged Blaine away from the group with warm, adoring eyes and Blaine wouldn't dare say no. Didn't want to say no.

They trip and stumble as they enter Kurt's house, empty- Burt's off in D.C, Carole on night shift and Sam with the group. Hands never leaving Blaine's hips as he walks Blaine back against the oak door and presses him against it, his dark, blown gaze never faltering. Kurt stares Blaine down with the few inches he has on him, their foreheads pressed together and Blaine has to bite his previously parted lips to suppress a moan. It never fails to turn him on when Kurt stares him down. Their hips are pressed flush together and Blaine rocks uselessly up, already embarrassingly hard from just this. He missed Kurt so much and to finally have him here makes Blaine lost to everything else in this world.

Kurt leans down and kisses Blaine ever-so-sweetly, sucks Blaine's bottom lip into his mouth and lets out a shaky breath, attempting to center himself. Blaine flickers his eyes open and tilts his head up, only to be met with ocean-blue ones that never cease to take his breath away.

"Shit." Kurt breathes out. "I can't-your eyes, your everything, Blaine. I've missed it so much." Kurt chokes out, breathing through his nose. "I've missed you so much."

"Shh, Kurt." Blaine attempts to soothe, petting at Kurt's sides as he let's out a choked off sob. "Hey, baby, I'm here. I'm here and I'm not leaving."

Kurt surges forward then, capturing Blaine's lips and it's messy, open-mouthed and all just warm, slip-sliding of lips and tongue through tears. With every brush of the tongue to soft lips, it grounds them, reminds them that they're both still here and together. They both feel their worlds flip-flop as Kurt nudges a thigh between Blaine's, causing Blaine to groan as Kurt rubs up, giving him that delicious friction that he's missed all this time.

Sure, the wedding had been hot, desperate and all pleasure and lustful, but this, this is different. It's just them, a love rebonded and with every touch and taste, they both know. Both know what it means, that it's only ever been love.

Kurt slips his fingers into Blaine's hair, the gel long gone from the performance not even an hour before. It's soft, and Kurt moans against Blaine's open mouth, he can't help it, the way his body has missed all the little things like this. He tugs his hair, angling their mouths just right even though Blaine is all just open-mouthed and panting, his resolve long gone and just melting from this, from Kurt.

Kurt then slides his hands from his boyfriend's hair, pulling back to take in Blaine's face, swollen, kissed lips and ambre, blown eyes that Kurt missed so, so much. His breath catches the same time Blaine's does. Kurt slides the pad of his thumb over Blaine's cheekbone, the seam of his parted lips, down to trace swirls in his collarbone. He continues south, slowly, maintaining eye contact all the while, sliding his hands down Blaine's chest, causing him to shiver and bite his lip to suppress his moan.

"No, I-I wanna hear, Blaine." Kurt whispers, pecking Blaine on the lips.

"O-okay," Blaine mouths as Kurt reaches down to cup Blaine's ass, and Blaine does what he says and releases a long groan, pressing back into the touch and pushing forward into Kurt's hip, like he can't quite decide what feels better.

Kurt thinks it's ridiculously hot and slides his hand down the back of Blaine's thighs and hitches them onto his own waist and pressing harder back into the wall for leverage.

"Kurt, I-" Blaine blushes then, leaning his forehead down against Kurt's and taking quick, short breaths. "I'm close."

"I know. It's okay, Blaine. Come. Wanna see you."

Blaine grinds down, as Kurt cranes up to kiss that spot under Blaine's jaw, the spot that drives Blaine sucks it between his teeth, nipping it and then licking a stripe up the column of his throat. And Kurt can't help it, all thoughts of visible hickeys flown out the window, because he loves the noises that Blaine makes every time he sucks the skin past his teeth. It's so familiar, but it's like he's rediscovering Blaine all over again and it sends jolts of heat up his spine, and he's close, too.

Their thrusts are starting to get rougher, more uneven and their breathing is short, staccato and when Blaine cries out with Kurt's name on his lips, he thrusts one last time and follows seconds after.

They drop to a heap on the ground, Blaine petting Kurt's hair and

peppering kisses to Kurt's forehead weakly as they both come down from their orgasms.

"I love you." Blaine chokes out. "So much."

"I love you, too." Kurt breathes out, snuggling into Blaine's touch.

A beat then, "I bought a ring, Kurt."

Kurt looks up, catching Blaine's concerned gaze. Kurt's having none of that, though, and he pushes Blaine down into his back gently, leaning over and kissing him. "Okay." He whispers against Blaine's lips.

Blaine swallows thickly, desperately willing the tears pooling in the corners of his eyes to stay at bay. "You're not mad?"

"No." Kurt smiles, pecking Blaine on the lips one last time for good measure. "Now let's go clean up and get to bed. Okay?"

"Okay." Blaine says, searching Kurt's eyes for any sign of hesitancy, but he only finds sparkling pools that make his heart stutter in his chest.

* * *

Blaine wakes up to an empty bed and the smell of Kurt all around him. The clock reads 10, the time Kurt's flight was scheduled to leave. He smiles, burying his nose into Kurt's pillow. He knows that Kurt loves him, that they don't need a goodbye. He'll just call Kurt later, after he lands and Blaine's back at home.

And Blaine does. They Skype, and it's all smiles and Blaine can't help but crumble when he catches the glint of silver around Kurt's ring finger. He found the ring. He said yes. We're fiances. He's so-

"-Beautiful." Blaine breathes, and they both smile. Because one day, they'll have ones to match.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed it, I loved writing it even though I did tear up a bit. I wish you all luck on surviving 4x21-4x22 and I hope you all can go to Darren's concert! Thank you for reading (:**


End file.
